Amor entre hermanos
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Es un fic que me pidió una amiga (Hikari Blossom) los elegidos se meten en lios hasta se confunde, solo para enteneder la diferencia entre amor y amor entre hermanos**HISTORIA TERMINADA**
1. Un día casi comun

Amor entre hermanos

En un día frió de Odaiba, se encontraba un joven rubio y ojos azules viendo el horizonte, veía el atardecer, estaba algo serio, traía una bufanda de color verde combinado con azul, el extremo izquierdo de la bufanda estaba su nombre bordado

-Mimi-san....te extraño mucho....desde que te fuiste...no me siento igual-dijo con algo de tristeza 

En eso, una joven estaba caminando, se le había hecho tarde, ahora si su mamá le iba a matar, estaba corriendo a gran velocidad cuando vio al chico, ella se detuvo en seco, lo miro detenidamente, ella se sonrojo notablemente, se decidió y se acerco a él

-Hola-dijo la joven

-Ah...eres tu...hola-dijo algo enojado

-Se que aun estas molesto pero.....-

-Hikari...ahórrate saliva-dijo fríamente Tk

-Takeru Taka....-

-No me digas nada, tu no puedes llamarte amiga....no lo mereces-

-Pero......-

-No digas nada......ya me voy-dijo levantándose y retirándose

-Takeru...perdóname-dijo como un susurro 

Takeru estaba enojado con Kari desde aquella vez, en que ella se entrometió en lo que no debía, por decirle a la persona que amaba mentiras

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi veía el cielo azul, la verdad es que hacía mucho calor en EU, puesto que se encontraban en verano, la joven se había despintado el pelo, puesto que se le estaba empezando a maltratar, traía como de costumbre para ella una minifalda de color blanca y una blusa-top de color verde con azul, estaba recostada en el pasto

-Hello... Mimi-san-dijo Michael mientras la veía a los ojos

-Hello Michael-kun-dijo dándole una sonrisa

-What are you doing?-

Mimi parpadeo dos veces confundida

-Que que estoy que???-dijo ella

-Dije "que estas haciendo"-le contesto Michael divertido

-Pues nada interesante...recordando-

-A quienes?? A los niños elegidos de Japón?-

-Sip-dijo ella sentándose-Los extraño. Ahora aya son las 6:00 pm y están en invierno...mientras que nosotros nos estamos asando-

-Es raro-dijo Michael sentándose a lado de Mimi-Nunca hacia mucho calor aquí...creo que desde que llegaste...al sol le gusta pasar por aquí para verte-dijo sonriendo y viendo el horizonte

-Pero que cosas dices Michael-dijo sonriéndole

-Por que no vamos a visitar a tus amigos ahora que va a ser invierno aya en Japón?-

-Michael...que gran idea-dijo mientras lo abrazaba-Eres un genio-

Michael sonrió ante la reacción de su amiga

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Matt no seas como sueles ser a veces, así que ayúdame-

-Cállate Tai-dijo Matt llevando unos cuantos libros a un escritorio

-Bueno pero no te enojes....oye.....y que me cuentas sobre...ya sabes quien-

-Bueno-se ruborizo-Me escribió diciéndome que....no te puedo decir-

-Y eso por que no?-

-Por que me dijo que no le digiera a nadie-dijo saliendo del salón

-Matt no me dejes con la duda por favor-

-Te aguantas-

-Matt-

-Ya basta..vas a gastar mi nombre..te voy a empezar a cobrar cada vez que dices mi nombre-

-No seas malo Matt....tu hermano sigue enojado por......-

-Si Tai...no sé cuando se le quitara lo molesto...y a Kari le sigue......-

-Sí....y perdidamente-

-Cielos.....en que problemas nos metemos los hermanos mayores...no crees-

-Sí.....pero.....Matt-

-YA BASTA-grito Matt furioso-Matt, Matt, Matt, Matt...cada vez que digas mi nombre...no importa para que..me vas a pagar 100 yens.....entendiste-

-Si...ya entendí...pero.......eh.....ah....güero de ojos azules....no me vas a decir lo que te escribió?-

-Nop-

-Algunas veces pareces dictador-

-Y eso que tiene que ver con el asunto?-

-Nada...solo ya era hora que te lo digiera Matt....ups-

-Dame los 100-

-Toma-dijo resignado Tai

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Este fic se lo he prometido a una amiga desde quien sabe cuando.....primero lo hice...luego no me gusto lo modifique y por una pequeña pelea que tuvimos entre nosotras borre la historia y aquí me tienen volviéndola ha hacer..pero Hikari Blossom.....aquí esta el fic amiga del alma..como te lo prometí


	2. Secretos

Amor entre hermanos

Mimi estaba en el aeropuerto junto con Michael, estaba realmente emocionada, Michael le gustaba ver a Mimi tan feliz, llamaron a los pasajeros, Mimi entro primero que Michael, puesto que el joven fue a comprar un anillo, después de un rato Michael llego al avión y se sentó junto a Mimi

-Donde estabas?-

-Pues compraba-

-Que?-

-Es un secreto-

La joven solo parpadeo dos veces confundida

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru fue al aeropuerto para recibir a Sora, quien se había ido a Inglaterra por cuestiones de trabajo, puesto que trabajaba de diseñadora, Takeru consideraba a Sora su mejor amiga, siempre se la pasaban juntos todo el día

-Hola-

-Hola, Sora....como te fue?-

-Bien gracias......y donde esta Matt??-

-Esta ayudando a Tai....ya sabes...siendo un empresario...tiene muchas cosas que hacer....y Yamato le fue a ayudar-

-Ya veo-dijo Sora con tristeza

-Bueno nos vamos-

-Esta bien-dijo Sora algo molesta

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzy veía la calle desde la ventana, estaba triste, su razón de tristeza era Kari, ella estaba enamorada de otra persona que no era él

-Hola puedo pasar-

-Claro Joe....esta es tu casa-

-Gracias Izzy....otra vez?-dijo Joe mirando a Izzy

-Lo sé....peor no puedo sacarla de mi mente-

-Izzy...tienes que hacer algo.....tienes que decírselo-

-No sé....me da pena y miedo-

-Pena y miedo?-

-Si pena....por que me avergüenzo de verla a la cara mientras ella me sonríe.....y  miedo por que me rechace y me quite su amistad-

-No te quitara su amistad...además el que no se arriesga no gana-

-En eso tienes razón Joe...pero-

-No hay pero que valga......díselo-

-Esta bien Joe...pero si me rechaza...te voy a pegar-

-Esta bien.....pero lo dudo-

-Por que?-

-Solo es un presentimiento...bueno adiós-diciendo esto ultimo Joe se fue   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Aquí esta la segunda parte perdón por la demora.....espero que les este gustando....déjenme reviews por favor.....hasta la próxima


	3. Te amo I

Amor entre hermanos

Sora miraba el suelo mientras caminaba junto con Takeru, Takeru al notarlo si quedo pensativo

_"Quizás le paso algo en el viaje....tal vez"-_Pensó el joven Takeru

-Takeru....dime....Matt esta bien?-

-Claro Sora......también Tai-

-Que bueno...pero.....sigue tocando en la banda?-

-No claro que no...la dejo ya hace tiempo-

-Que lastima-dijo Sora aun más triste

-Pero no estés así-le dijo el joven tratando de animarla

Sora no lo miro siguió caminando, entre ellos dos se formo un gran silencio, ese silencio duro hasta que llegaron al antiguo departamento de Sora

-Sora mañana vamos al cine?-

-Y va a ir Yamato?-

-No él me dijo que iba ir con Joe para una revisión medica-

-Entonces mejor vamos a visitar a Joe-

-Eso es lo que realmente quieres?-

-Claro Takeru-

-Esta bien...mañana paso por ti-

Takeru se despidió con la mano de Sora, ella no le hizo caso solo entro rápidamente a su casa

**********************************

Mimi estaba en el aeropuerto, finalmente había llegado, Michael se había ido a buscar un hotel dejando sola a Mimi, pero eso no le preocupaba en lo absoluto a la joven, ella quería ir por ahí, vagar como antes solía hacerlo con Takeru, mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, choco con alguien

-Lo siento mucho-dijo Mimi con una mano en la cabeza

-No hay problema la culpa fue mía-dijo una voz masculina

-Pero si eres ¡Yamato¡-

-Calma Mimi que aquí esto...no me tienes que gritar-

-Lo siento fue la impresión-dijo ella algo sonrojada

-No importa que haces aquí?-contesto él un poco ruborizado

-Pues nada en especial-dijo ella desviando la mirada

-Bueno déjame ayudarle a levantarte-diciendo esto le dio la mano a Mimi

Mimi se levanto, no soltó la mano de Matt 

-Esteee....-dijo algo sonrojado-Por que no vamos a la fuente de sodas?-

-Esta bien-

-Mimi-

-Dime Matt-

-Ya puedes soltarme-

Mimi soltó rápidamente a Matt y desvió la mirada sonrojada

-Vamos-dijo Yama con una dulce sonrisa

**********************************

Koushiro estaba frente al edificio de los Yagami, tenía que decirle a Kari lo que él sentía por ella, fue lentamente al departamento y se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba semiabierta, así que entro sigilosamente, fue a la habitación de Kari, la cual estaba hablando por teléfono

-Si Ken...convence por favor a Takeru que me perdone..........solo...por que quiero su amistad......................no me crees?......bueno te diré la verdad si prometes convencer a Tk.......es que a mí me gusta mucho......-

Koushiro no quiso escuchar más así que se recargo en la pared, cuando Kari termino salió de la habitación encontrándose con Koushiro llorando en la pared

-Koushiro?-dijo ella mirándolo

-Kari-dijo Izzy quitándose las lagrimas-Yo quería decirte algo-

-Dime?-

-SE que no te va a importar pero....yo......tu...-se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

-Dime que es lo que me quieres decir-

-Que tu.......tu.....me......megustasmuchoynosoloesosinoqueteamo-esto ultimo lo dijo tan rápido que ni cuenta se dio lo que dijo

Kari lo miro sorprendida

-Bueno lo que te tenía que decir ya te lo dije...se que no te gusto pero........me voy-

Koushiro estaba apunto de irse cuando sintió las manos de Kari pasando por su espalda

-Tu también me gustas mucho y te amo-

Koushiro no volteo a ver a Kari

-Y por que dijiste que Takeru te gustaba mucho-

-No era eso tonto, lo que pasa es que.......mejor te lo explico en la sala-

Koushiro se dio la media vuelta y miro a Kari, ella lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo a la sala

************************************

Notas de la autora:

Bueno.....sé que me gusta el Mimato, pero decidí que en este fic no habría eso....bueno hasta la próxima


	4. Confeciones a medias

Amor entre hermanos

Izzy miraba a Kari, el joven Izumi no sabía que contestar o que decirle a la más pequeña de los Yagami

-Y bien?-fue lo que dijo Kari para romper el silencio

-Pues que te podría decir........es cierto estoy contigo que Takeru te debe perdonar....pero estoy con Takeru, tiene razón al enojarse-dijo Koushiro desviando la mirada

-Entonces estas en contra mía también-

-No quise decir eso....es solo que los dos tiene razón desde diferente punto de vista-

Kari bajo la mirada, ella se sentía muy mal, ella sabía que había hecho mal, pero también sabía que lo he hecho, hecho esta

-Pero por otro lado-dijo Koushiro-Creo que Joe se siente muy mal....no lo crees?-

-Lo sé Izzy......pero el también quiso hacerlo-

-Quiso hacerlo por que no tenía idea de que sentía Takeru-

-Vaya.....ahora la persona que amo esta en mi contra-

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Koushiro sentándose a lado de Kari-Yo nunca he dicho que estoy en tu contra-

-Pero quisiste decirlo-

-Claro que no tontita, yo veo todo con objetividad no con culpabilidad- 

Kari miro a Koushiro, el joven le estaba sonriendo

-Gracias-

Koushiro tomo el rostro de Kari y la beso brevemente para después susurrarle "De nada"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi estaba atrás de Matt, ella debía decirle lo que ella sentía por él, si no lo asía sentía que iba a explotar o volverse loca

"Vamos Mimi, dile lo que sientes......ya sé, se lo diré cuando estemos en la fuente de sodas"

Mimi y Matt se sentaron en una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana

-Sabes Mimi?-dijo Yama mirando la ventana

-Dime-

-Todos te han extrañado-dijo Matt mirando a Mimi

-En serio?-dijo Mimi sonrojada y desviando la mirada 

-Si......oye...te puedo confesar algo?-

-Claro Matt...para eso están los amigos-dijo Mimi aun sonrojada y sonriéndole

-Pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie-

-Te lo prometo-

-Bueno es que estoy enamora do de una chica que tu conoces muy bien-

-Y dime quien es esa chica-

-Bueno ella es.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru caminaba de regreso a su casa, había dejado a Sora en su antiguo departamento, él le había tomado mucho cariño a ella, pasaban muchos tiempo juntos...claro Matt estaba en la mayoría de todo el tiempo que pasaban, Takeru había considerado a Sora como su segunda hermana mayor, este pensamiento hizo que Takeru sonriera

-Claro que mi hermana mayor es Mimi, ella fue la primera...por eso la quiero...pero no solo como hermana o amiga...sino como algo más-

-Eso yo no lo sabía-

Takeru se volteo rápidamente al escuchar esa voz

-¿¡Joe!?-dijo el joven Takaishi sorprendido

-Hola.....perdona pero escuche lo ultimo que dijiste-

-No te preocupes Joe...esta...bien-dijo Takeru volteándose

-Takeru yo lo siento mucho....no sabía que tú-

-Ya déjalo...todo fue por culpa de Yagami.....ella te insito a eso-

-Lo se...pero no debí dejarme controlar-

-Ya te dije que no estoy enojado contigo ni con nadie....es solo que entre Yagami y yo ya no hay amistad-

-Deberías perdonarla-

-No...no lo haré....ella fue la primera en saberlo...en saber que yo amaba a Mimi y me traiciono-

-Takeru....eso quiere decir que tu  ya no confías mas en ella-

-Tienes razón, sin confianza no hay amistad-

Takeru siguió caminado sin despedirse de Joe

-Yo...lo siento mucho Takeru-dijo Joe mirando el horizonte

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi estaba una banca del parque, ella estaba llorando, tenía las manos en la cara y cabizbaja, estaba sollozando

-Por que ella?? Y por que no yo?? Tan solo por que??-

Takeru que iba pasando por ahí la vio y se acerco a ella corriendo

-Mimi?-

Mimi se quito las lagrimas y alzó la mirada 

-Takeru-san-

-Mimi que te sucede?-

-Nada....estaba actuando como una chica que lloraba-

-Piensas ser actriz?-

-Pues en EU estaban buscando talentos y yo fui a la presentación y quede en las preliminares-

-Vaya....pues si me engañaste pensé que estabas llorando de verdad-

-Eso quiere decir que soy buena-

-Demasiado-dijo Takeru sonriendo

Hubo un gran silencio entre los dos, después de un rato empezó a llover

-Takeru-san-

-Dime-

-Déjame abrasarte.....sí?-dijo Mimi bajando la mirada

-Pero.....-

-Por favor-dijo con una débil voz

-Esta bien-

Mimi abrazó a Takeru y empezó a llorar, Takeru conocía muy bien a Mimi y no se había creído lo que le dijo ase un rato, así que la abrasó 

Mucha gente pasaba con su paraguas, nadie de esa gente se daba cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí, pero ellos no les importaba, Takeru solo quería consolar a Mimi y Mimi quería desahogarse

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Después de años ya esta la cuarta parte.....yo que si estoy lucida......pero bueno que les pareció?? Esta pequeña parte de Takeru y Mimi se la quiero dedicar a mi amiguita del alma **Hikari Blossom**, te quiero mucho...espero que te haya gustado esta tercera parte y otra cosa.......**Mi Koushiro Yamato** ya lo decidí....esta historia tendrá algo de **Sorato** pero no sé por cuanto tiempo...bueno déjenme reviews


	5. Una tarde un poco rara

Amor entre hermanos

Izzy miraba a Kari, ella estaba dormida en él pecho de Koushiro, seguían en el sofá (no vayan a pensar que hicieron "ESO" ¬¬ por que son capaces) Koushiro acariciaba la cabellera 

-Intentare convencer a Takeru que te perdone...aun que me cueste mucho...es un promesa-le dijo Koushiro dulcemente a la joven Yagami dormida

Kari solo abrazo con fuerza a Koushiro como si lo hubiera escuchado, esto hizo a que Koushiro sonriera y la abrazara

-Hola puedo pasar?-dijo una voz masculina-Un segundo...por que estoy preguntando semejante tontería?? Esta es mi casa-

El joven Koushiro parpadeo dos veces confundido mientras escuchaba las quejas del hombre que apenas hace unos segundos acaba de llegar

-Cielos.....creo que tengo que lavar los platos, por que Kari no lo hizo.....que asco.....genial......mi mama me va a matar......será mejor gato que te salgas para hacer tus necesidades que mira lo que hiciste...ahora tendré que limpiar.....genial ahora no tengo dinero por culpa de Yamato...ahora que comeremos.....pues haber que-

Tai miro la sala y vio a Koushiro mirándolo confundido y sorprendido a la vez

-Que te pasa Koushiro? Acaso nunca has escuchado a una persona quejarse con un gato?-dijo Taichi entrando a la cocina-Por lo que veo ya te le declaraste a mi hermana-

Koushiro dijo débilmente "sí"

-Bueno...entonces tengo otro problema.....será mejor que le hable a Matt-

Tai se acerco al teléfono que estaba en la sala, marco el número y espero unos segundos a que le contestarán

-Bueno....si..me comunica con Ishida........bueno.......Ishida junior....claro espero...hola.....Ishida......tenemos otro problema........si Kari y Koushiro son novios...........de acuerdo Matt..rayos......si te los pago mañana...de acuerdo adiós-Tai colgó el teléfono resignado

-Koushiro...no tienes de casualidad 100 yens?-

El joven Izumi movió la cabeza en señal que no

-Cielo...tendré que trabajar para ganármelos-dijo resignado Taichi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru dejo de sentir las lagrimas de Mimi, así que bajo un poco la mirada para ver a Mimi, pero ella estaba dormida, Takeru sonrió y beso delicadamente la frente de Mimi, el joven tomo a la joven Tachikawa en brazos para llevársela a su casa para que pudiera descansar mejor

-¡MIMI!-grito una voz masculina con asentó americano

EL joven Takeru busco a la persona que estaba gritando el nombre de Mimi, pero no lo encontró hasta que vio a un chico rubio, mirando a todas partes, el joven Takaishi lo miro fijamente, finalmente el joven que grito el nombre de Mimi miro al joven que la traía en brazos, el joven frunció el ceño y se acerco en lentamente a Takeru

-Oye que haces con Mimi?-le dijo el joven deteniéndose a solo unos cuantos centímetros del joven Takeru

-Bueno...ella se durmió-dijo con nerviosismo 

-Y a donde te la piensas llevar?-dijo el joven como amenaza

-Yo......bueno...a mi casa-

-Para que quieres llevártela a tu casa?-dijo el joven acercándose mas a Takeru

 Esto hizo que Takeru retrocediera unos pasos

-No....este...yo-

-Que eres de Mimi?-

-Yo soy un amigo de su infancia-

EL joven cambio su mirada a una mas dulce y tierna, esto hizo que Takeru se tranquilizara y relajara a la vez

-Hombre...me hubieras dicho eso desde el principio-dijo el joven sonriendo

-Bueno.....no se me ocurrió-

-Perdón si te asuste, es que no me gusta que cualquiera este con ella....pero que mal educado soy.....déjame presentarme, soy el mejor amigo de Mimi en los Estados Unidos, mi nombre es Michael-

-Mucho gusto Michael, mi nombre es Takeru pero si gustas puedes llamarme Tk-

-Tk?-

-Sí, para los amigos-

-Amigos?-

-Todos los que son amigos de Mimi son también mis amigos....por eso tengo tantos amigos por toda Odaiba-dijo el joven Takeru con una sonrisa

-Bueno ahora si me permites, me llevare a Mimi-dijo Michael mientras le quitaba rápidamente a Mimi de los brazos de Takeru

-Vaya...si que eres algo celoso-dijo Takeru con una gota en su cabeza

-Yo? Celoso? De ti? Y por que debería estar celoso?-dijo Michael desviando la mirada-Acaso crees que estoy celoso por que cargaste a Mimi?-dijo Michael con una vena en su cabeza-PUES ESTAS EQUIVOCADO!-grito Michael a Takeru dejando a este perplejo

-Sí claro...no estas celoso-dijo Takeru con una gran gota en su cabeza

-Será mejor que me valla-dijo Michael dándose la media vuelta-Por favor...yo celoso? Claro que no estoy celoso....yo jamás-

Takeru solo miraba la dirección a donde se fue Michael con una gota en su cabeza

-Si no estuvieras celoso, dejarías el asunto en paz y no lo repetirías tantas veces-dijo Takeru parpadeando dos veces confundido-Sin embargo........me encanto abrazar a Mimi y besar su frente, su cuerpo estaba tan cálido...que bonito-dijo Takeru sonrojándose un poco

-Hermano baja de las nubes quieres?-dijo una voz masculina detrás de él

-Yamato te he dicho tantas veces que no hagas eso y lo sigues haciendo-

-Que?-

-Aparecer de la nada-

-Bueno...pero ya viste quien regreso de EU?-dijo con picardía el hermano mayor de Takeru

-Sí ya lo sé-dijo Takeru aun más sonrojado

-Jaja....no lo puedo creer mi pequeño hermano ya sabe lo que es estar enamorado-

-Ya cállate!!!-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora miraba el horizonte desde su habitación, su departamento estaba algo sucio por que no habitaba nadie desde hace ya un tiempo, no tenía ganas de limpiar, ni de desempacar sus cosas, solo quería recordar a Yamato, ya hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, y lo extrañaba mucho.

Miro un mueble café empolvado, se acerco a el y abrió con cuidado el cajón que tenía, de ahí saco un libro y unas tijeras, después se sentó en su cama, abrió el libro y de ahí saco una foto, en esa foto estaba Takeru, Yamato y ella, Sora estaba en medio de los dos, Takeru estaba al lado izquierdo de Sora y Yamato del lado derecho de Sora. 

En la foto aparecía como si Yamato la estuviera abrazando, por que la mano izquierda del joven Ishida estaba otras de Sora, por que? Por que el joven Ishida se estaba cayendo ese día por andas tomando con Tai y en esos momentos aparecieron Sora  y Takeru pidiéndoles que se sacaran una foto antes de irse.

Ese día Yamato no podía negarle nada a su hermano por perder una apuesta con Tai, entonces se tomaron la foto y Yamato se tuvo que sostener poniendo su mano izquierda en la pared y para que no se notara tanto puso su mano atrás de Sora.

Sora al recordar eso sonrió alegremente, al parecer Takeru estaba un poco más alejado de Sora, por lo cual había como 1 o 2 centímetros de distancia entre ellos, en la foto había solo un pequeño espacio, Sora tomo las tijeras y recorto el lugar donde estaba el pequeño espacio entre ella y él. 

Después de recordarlo con cuidado para que nadie se diera cuenta que el joven Takeru estaba en la foto, miro fijamente la foto de Takeru que recorto y la tiro, después de eso miro la foto donde se encontraban el joven Ishida y ella.

Al verla, ella se sonrojo, y puso la foto en el libro y guardo el libro

-Solo falta un poco para que este totalmente cerca de Matt y me quitare a Takeru de mi camino.....solo tengo que soportarlo un poco más-dijo Sora mirando el horizonte des de su ventana

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Y bien que les pareció la quinta parte...ahora creo que no me tarde tanto....bueno por favor déjenme reviews, hasta la próxima


	6. Una tarde de confuciones

Amor entre hermanos

Sora finalmente había salido de su departamento, quería ver a su amado Yamato, en eso se encontró a Tai que cargaba muchos libros

-Tai no seas tonto-dijo Sora ayudándole a Tai a cargar los libros

-Sora....ya llegaste-le dijo Tai con una sonrisa

-Si-dijo Sora sonriendo-Takeru me fue a recoger-

-Takeru te tiene mucho cariño, no es verdad?-le dijo Tai mientras se sentaba y dejaba los libros

-Si...pero bueno...no hablemos de él...mejor hablemos de Yamato-

-De Yamato?-dijo Tai mientras parpadeaba dos veces

-Si-dijo Sora sonrojándose-Como esta? Que esta estudiando? Tiene novia? Que le gusta comer? Sigue cocinando?-

-Para tu carro Sora-dijo Tai mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro-Déjame contestar las primeras preguntas.....bueno Matt esta bien, aun que le esta dando algo de gripa, esta estudiando para ser astronauta, no tiene novia, le gusta comer todo tipo de comida, y sigue cocinando para su padre-

-Y dime vive solo? Todavía le gusta tocar?-

-Pues Yamato y yo estamos pensando rentar un departamento para vivir los dos juntos y sigue tocando la guitarra-

-Tu y el mudarse juntos? Acaso son gays?-

-Sora.......nos mudaremos para ser más independientes y no somos gays, lo decidimos para repartirnos los gastos del departamento-

.-Ah ya me había asustado-

-Sora...sé que te gusta Matt-dijo Tai cambiando su mirada por una mas melancólica-Por eso...quiero que sepas que cuentas con migo para lo que quieras-

-De acuerdo Tai.....y donde esta Matt?-

-Esta con Takeru-

-Que? No puede ser esta con él....por que demonios siempre tiene que estar juntos...Takeru se esta entrometiendo en donde no debe-

-Sora.....que te pasa? Acaso no te gusta estar con Takeru?-

-No seas imbecil, solo utilizo a Takeru-

-Que?-dijo Tai mas sorprendido que antes

-Mira cuando éramos niños no podía hablar libremente con Yamato, pero veía como Kari y Mimi podían hablar con toda confianza con él, me fije bien cual era la clave y me di cuenta que Takeru era la clave del que ellas se llevaran tan bien con Yamato y si Yamato me ve que cuido mejor a su hermano me pondrá mas atención-

Tai lo miraba sorprendido, el nunca creyó que Sora podría hacer eso

-Bueno voy con Matt aun que me encuentre con Takeru...y Tai prométeme que no le dirás nada a Takeru...si no sufrirás las consecuencias-dijo Sora corriendo

Tai no escucho lo ultimo que dijo Sora, así que pensó que sería buena idea decirle a Takeru

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru caminaba por la sala de su casa, estaba frustrado, él había escuchado todo lo que Sora le había dicho a Tai, se sentí feliz por que se había encontrado a Mimi. Pero saber que Sora lo utilizaba no le gustaba, se sentía un idiota, nunca pensó que Sora sería capaz de utilizarlo, después de un rato se fue a su habitación.

Se tiro en su cama y empezó a recordar los momentos que había pasado con Sora y su hermano, ahora lo veía mas claro, cuando Sora se ponía triste, por que siempre ella preguntaba por su hermano

-Sora...me has lastimado.....bueno.....ahora no sé que haré......le diré a mi hermano? Será lo correcto?-

Takeru miro por la ventana sin levantarse de su cama, quería mucho a Sora, ella -aun que tendría otras intenciones con él- seguía siendo **su segunda hermana mayor, **no le importaba, si él sería solo utilizado por ella pues él no tenía mas remedio que seguir su juego.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi empezó a despertar para encontrarse con Michael, quien la miraba fijamente

-Que sucede Michael?-dijo ella estirándose 

-Pues nada interesante-dijo él desviando la mirada y sonrojándose

-Donde esta Takeru?-

-No lo sé-

Mimi se levanto, ella miro a todos partes, no era su casa, ni mucho menos el nuevo departamento de Mimi, mas bien era un hotel

-Y que hacemos aquí?-

-ES que me perdí.....y solo encontré este hotel para que descansaras-

-Gracias-dijo Mimi saliendo de la habitación

-Mimi esta actuando muy raro-dijo Michael con una mirada triste

Mimi salió del hotel y comenzó a caminar, como antes lo hacia con Sora

-Por favor...no puedo deprimirme por Matt.....él tiene su vida y yo la mía...además es un amor no correspondido de mi parte...pero no puedo creerlo....a él le gusta ella.......pero como si ella tiene el pelo de color morado.....o lila o el color que sea.....o acaso serpa un derivado del morado?-

Mimi se detuvo enfrente de un pequeño súper mercado, una tienda, donde vio a la joven, arreglando todo

-Ella es bonita y tierna...además es una combinación de Sora y yo.......es lógico que Matt escogiera a una chica como ella-dijo Mimi mirando melancólicamente a la joven

En eso vio a un joven de cabello azul, con anteojos muy conocido por ella

-¿¡Joe!? Pero como.....Yolei y Joe saliendo?-dijo Mimi mirando a Joe hablando muy amenamente con Yolei

-Con permiso-dijo un joven de cabello azul alejando a Mimi un poco de la entrada

-Joe que demonios estas haciendo con Yolei?-grito el joven mientras empujaba al joven Kido

-Oye Ken, tranquilízate, solo estábamos hablando de los exámenes-dijo la joven portadora del amor y pureza mientras tomaba el brazo de Ken

Mimi miró a Joe y Ken

-Creo que a Matt lo le gustara que su 'hermana' Yolei sea tan solicitada-dijo Mimi mientras una gotita pasaba por su cabeza

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora: 

Jeje que creyeron que Matt estaba enamorado de Yolei? Pues no! Y no me digas que creyeron que Mimi amaba a Matt? Pues están equivocados, a Mimi le gusta Matt pero no lo ama....como se arreglaran las cosas entre Sora y Takeru? A quien ama Matt? Pues esto se arreglara en el siguiente capitulo....jeje...déjenme reviews


	7. Solo con tigo

Amor entre hermanos

Takeru salió de su casa, quería descansar por un rato, por lo menos unos momentos, saber lo de Sora no fue una muy buena noticia.

-Hola Takeru-dijo Tai mientras corría hacia él

-Ah.....hola Tai-dijo el joven sin mucho animo

-Te quería decir que Sora......-

-Lo sé ella me utiliza.......pero seguiremos como antes y.....-fue interrumpido por Tai quien le tapo la boca al joven para que no hablara

-Sabes muy bien que nada será igual-agrego el joven Yagami mientras abrazaba a su amigo como lo hacia con Matt-Sabes muy bien que te lastima......y no puedes negarlo....ella para ti es una desconocida-

-Pero no le puedo tener odio-

-No te estoy diciendo que le tengas odio, solo que lo reconsideres, sabes que nada será igual...ya ves como tomaste la broma de Kari-

-Eso no fue una broma Tai-

-Y lo de Sora tampoco-

-Lo sé...........pero....-

-No hay pero....no importa......ya sucedió-

Tai acaricio el pelo del joven Takahishi y se retiro dejándolo pensando

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi estaba comiendo un helado, un helado de frambuesa y vainilla por primera vez algo de comer sano y de verdad, ella estaba pensando, nunca creyó que la situación de Matt la afectara de ese modo, ella quería ser su hermana, como lo era con Takeru, aun que quería al joven Takahishi, ella deseaba conocer mas afondo a Matt. Por que? Por que si.......quería conocerlo, él era muy distante a todos, ella conoció bien a Joe, Tai, hasta Koushiro pero nunca conoció a fondo al joven Ishida.

-Mimi deja de pensar esas cosas-dijo la joven Tachikawa mientras se golpeaba levemente la cabeza-no siempre se consigue lo que uno quiere-

La joven Tachikawa empezó a caminar en eso vio a su pequeño hermano menor, ella lo miro detenidamente y se acerco a él, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de él le extendió su helado.

El joven Takahishi miro al frente para encontrarse con el helado de la joven Tachikawa 

-Mimi-dijo el joven como un susurro al igual que se sonrojaba

-Toma....para que sonrías , no me gusta verte enojado o triste-dijo la joven mientras abrazaba al joven Takahishi

Takeru solo atino a sonrojarse al máximo, sentir el calor de Mimi tan cerca lo ponía nervioso, con saber que una vez cuando Mimi fue a su casa y lo abrazo por sorpresa y simplemente se excito.

-Gracias Mimi-dijo el joven comiendo un poco del helado

-Takeru muchas gracias-dijo Mimi mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushiro caminaba tomado de la mano de Kari, ella simplemente lo veía embelesada, Koushiro estaba buscando al joven Kido desde hace un buen rato, llevándose a Kari para todos lados, puesto que la joven Yagami no dejaba que Koushiro se fuera solo

-Repíteme lo que se supone que quieres hacer con Joe y con migo?-

-Mira Kari, tengo un plan que solo Joe y tu pueden lograr para que Takeru te perdone, Mimi es muy flexible con Joe por que lo estima mucho y a ti te quiere mucho......eso servirá para mi plan-

-Tú si prevés todo-  

-No-dijo con una sonrisa-Eso es trabajo de Joe-dijo mientras besaba la frente de su novia

-Bueno...a seguir buscando a Joe-

Koushiro tomo la mano de Kari y siguieron buscando, sin saber que Joe estaba apunto de meterce con un problema con Ken

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora caminaba raídamente, quería encontrase con Matt, lo más rápido posible.....hasta que lo encontró, pero no le gusto con quien lo encontró, lo encontró nada mas y nada menos que con la hermana mayor de Davis, Jun.

Sora se acerco un poco para escuchar la conversación, por que al parecer Matt hablaba muy alegremente con la joven Motomiya

-Si Jun......no es para tanto-

-Y dime Matt........saldrías con migo mañana?-

-Para hacer que?-

-tu sabes, caminar juntos, hablar, tomarnos de las manos-dijo Jun con estrellitas en los ojos

Sora se sentía orgullosa, esa niña no era competencia para ella, ella pensó que Matt contestaría que no.......

-Esta bien Jun nos vemos mañana en la tarde-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Y que les pareció....pues a mí...como que no me gusto mucho, espero que te este gustando Hikari, TQM bueno déjenme reviews por favor


	8. Entiendeme

Amor entre hermanos

Sora miraba desconcertada a Matt, como puede ser posible que una mujer odiosa, encimosa y sobre todo fea le interesara mas a Yamato que ella.

-Si Yamato-san?-

-Claro Jun-dijo el poniendo su mano izquierda en la cabeza de Jun

Ella lo miro y lo abrazó, Yamato no hizo nada solo se quedo ahí parado mientras se sonrojaba, Sora quería salir y quitar a Jun de Matt, pero algo se lo impedía, rápidamente se dio vuelta

-Mimi...por que?-

-Por que eres una egoísta-dijo sin mirarla-Acaso no lo ves?-dijo mientras miraba a Jun y Matt

-Que? A esa estúpida abrazando a mi Matt?-

-En primer lugar Sora ella no es ninguna estúpida, lo segundo es que no es tu Matt......solo sé que Matt es de Jun-

-Claro que no-

-Sora que sucede con tigo?-dijo ella mientras la tomaba del brazo para que no se fuera-Esa no es la Sora que yo conozco-

-Cállate......tu no sabes nada de mí-

-Donde esta la Sora de hace 7 años? Donde esta la chica tímida inocente portadora del amor?-

-Se perdió-dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada

-Sora.....-

-Ella se perdió......cuando supo lo que sentía por Matt.......se fue cuando vio que Matt no le hacia caso.......se murió cuando vio a Matt abrazar a Jun..........se fue.........-

-Pero...Sora......-

-SE sentía viva estando a lado de Matt y moría cuando Matt estaba con Jun..........se fue.....desapareció......y......-

-No digas esas tonterías Sora-

-Mimi......-

-Ella sigue viva....no sé me hace justo que hayas jugado con los sentimientos de Tai......con los de Takeru........con los de Kari........el Superior Joe........Koushiro..........no debiste....solo estas confundida-

-No Mimi....tú estas mal.......yo quería ver sufrir a Takeru para acercarme mas a el...por eso le dije a Kari y a Joe.......que......-

-Acaso tu fuste quien le dijo al Superior que me.....besara?-

-Si-dijo ella bajando la mirada-Lo planee todo.....Le pedí a Takeru que fuera.......y a Joe que te besara......y le pedí a Kari que digiera que fue una broma-

-Entonces....ese beso-Mimi bajo la mirada y empezó a sollozar

-Yo quería consolar a Takeru....hacerle pensar que yo era su única amiga.......pero algo salió mal....no pude contenerme y decidí utilizar a Takeru para mi beneficio.....por que Jun se me estaba adelantando-

-No me importa-dijo Mimi mientras abrazaba a Sora-No me importa lo que hayas pasado...... yo solo quiero a la antigua Sora Takenouchi....a mi mejor amiga-

-Mimi-san.....-

-Dices que esta muerta...pero yo creo que sigue viva....si lo esta revívela.....y si amas tanto a Matt déjalo ir con quien quiera........que tu felicidad sea la de él.....aun que sea con otra persona-

-Gracias Mimi-san-

Mimi se separó de ella y no dijo nada pero se fue hasta que se perdió de la vista de Sora

-Tienes razón......Sora sigue viva-dijo la joven Takenouchi mientras miraba a Matt y a Jun

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushiro estaba hablando en privado con Joe, mientras Kari esperaba, ella veía como los niños jugaban en el agua de la fuente.

-Takeru-san.....-dijo Kari mientras cerraba los ojos para recordar

***************************Inicio del Flash Back*****************************

_-Sora estas segura?-_

_-Claro-dijo ella sonriendo-esa es la única manera de acercarme a Matt-_

_-Pero......-_

_-Es que acaso ya no somos amigas?-_

_-Claro...pero.....-_

_-Entonces no te molestara.....vamos......Joe ya acepto-_

_-Esta bien.....-dijo Kari mientras suspiraba_

_-Mira ahí esta Mimi....ahora falta Takeru-dijo Sora mientras se iba-Nos vemos al rato-_

_Joe hablaba muy amenamente con Mimi, en eso llega Takeru y mira a Mimi hablando con Joe, Takeru se iba acercar pero se detuvo cuando vio como Joe tomo la mano de Mimi y se acercaba mas a ella_

_-Joe que haces?-pronuncio la joven Tachikawa realmente sonrojada_

_-Eres muy importante para mi-después de estoy Joe beso a Mimi_

_Takeru vio estoy y Kari salió de la nada_

_-Y bien....que te parece?-dijo ella_

_-Pero.....-_

_-Sabes yo lo cite-_

_-Como pudiste Kari-_

_-Es lógico........Mimi....una joven hermosa no se fijaría en ti-_

_-Kari......-_

_-Joe ama a Mimi-dijo ella mirándolos-Y por lo que veo Mimi ama a Joe-_

_El joven Takahishi se sintió muy mal, bajo la mirada y en eso Kari se hecho a reír_

_-Y ahora que te pasa?-_

_-Tonto......es una broma-_

_-Que?-_

_-Joe esta jugando con Mimi...lo planee todo para ver tu cara-_

_-Como...pudiste...pensé que éramos amigos-_

_-Y claro que lo somos-_

_-Kari Yagami....te odio-_

_Acto seguido Takeru salió corriendo dejando ala joven Yagami perpleja_

***************************Fin del Flash Back*******************************

-Ese día....no comprendía por que Takeru sé senito tan mal...pero después lo entendí......Joe se enamoro de Mimi....sin quererlo.........y en Mimi despertó nuevamente el sentimiento que tenía hacia Joe desde hace 7 años......fue mi culpa-

-Kari?-dijo Koushiro mientras tomaba las manos de la joven-Ya esta listo nuestro plan-

-Plan?-dijo Kari parpadeando dos veces-Cual plan?-

-Para que Takeru te hable-agrego Joe con una sonrisa

-Enserio?-

El joven Izumi asintió

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Ya me estaba tardando.....jeje.....pero ya quedo....que les pareció? Por favor déjenme reviews


	9. Mi amigo

Amor entre hermanos

Mimi corría entre la gente mientras sollozaba, la joven se detuvo en el lugar donde Joe la había besado, cerro lo ojos y no pudo evitar llorar, lloraba por que el beso, su primer beso no había sido por amor......solo fue por una broma......por celos.......por conveniencia........todo eso significaba aquel beso.

-Mimi? What doing here?-preguntó un joven de pelo rubio mientras se le acercaba

-Michael-dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba

-Are you ok?-

-No-dijo la joven Tachikawa entre sollozos

-Why.......-el joven ya no quiso preguntar.........su 'amiga' estaba llorando como nunca, y él sabía que no podía sacarle la información por la fuerza

Michael lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a la joven, mientras empezaba a llover

-Do yo look?-dijo Michael mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la joven 

-Que?-dijo ella entre sollozos

-The sky-dijo él mientras miraba el cielo

-Que con él?-

-The sky cry whith you-dijo él mientras esposaba una pequeña sonrisa

La joven la miro y lo abrazo mas fuerte mientras sonreía débilmente

-No te entendí nada-dijo ella abrazando mas fuerte a su 'amigo'

-Dije que el cielo llora con tigo-agrego el joven algo divertido

-Michael.........eres único......gracias-

-De nada pequeña........para eso estoy.......-

-Michael......eres mi mejor amigo-

Michael le sonrió, aun que ella no le miraba la joven Tachikawa sintió como su amigo se alegraba por las palabras que había dicho

-Mimi.....I love you-dijo Michael como un susurro

-Dijiste algo?-dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-No....nada.......-dijo él mientras se sonrojaba débilmente

Mimi ignoraba completamente que su mejor amigo Michael estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai miraba desde su habitación como llovía

-Y yo aquí partiéndome el alma estudiando y mis vecinos jugando con los charcos que se forman-dijo mientras veía a unos niños jugar

-Kari.......Takeru.............Sora.............Matt............Mimi.........Joe..........Koushiro..........que buenos tiempos aquellos-

***************************Inicio del Flash Back*****************************

Era un día lluvioso en Odaiba, los pronósticos decían que no saldría el sol en todo el día. En la escuela primaria, se ven 8 siluetas, que miran la lluvia

_-Tai......por que no trajiste sombrilla?-dijo un chico rubio mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza-Te tocaba traerla-dijo mientras le daba una mirada asesina_

_-Si la traje.....pero le pedí a Koushiro que la trajera puesto que la había dejado en la sala de computación-_

_Al escuchar esas palabras del portador del valor todos miraron al portador del conocimiento_

_-No me miren así-dijo Koushiro mientras se sonrojaba de la vergüenza-Si la saque del salón de computación pero llego un profesor y fui con el a la sala de maestros y la olvide y le pedí a Joe que fuera por la sombrilla-_

_Acto seguido todos miran a Joe_

_-No me miren así-dijo él joven mientras se acomodaba los lentes-La saque del salón de maestros y se la iba a dar a Koushiro por que él me la pidió pero fui al salón de Matt por que me llamaba una niña que quería no se que y la olvide y le pedí a Matt que la trajera-_

_Todos miran a Yamato_

_-Yo la saque de la mi aula, pero en eso llegaron una niñas muy raras por cierto y la deje en le pasillo y como vi a Sora caminar para allá le pedía que fuera por ella-_

_Todos miran a Sora_

_-Si la tome, pero el equipo femenil de tenis me pidió que fuera y la deje en los vestidores y como vi a Kari le pedí que se la llevara-_

_Todos miran a la portadora de la luz_

_-A mí ni me mire, que se la di a Takeru por que yo tenía que ir a la biblioteca y no podía llevar esa sombrilla-_

_Todos empezaron a buscar al portador de la esperanza, pero no lo encontraron_

_-Si lo buscan esta detrás de Mimi-dijo Koushiro mientras escribía un mensaje en su computador_

_-Yo que?-dijo el portador de la amistad mientras salía a la vista de todos_

_-Donde esta la sombrilla Tk-le pregunto su hermano con cierto tono de hermandad_

_-Bueno...déjenme recordar.........cuando Kari me la dio yo estaba a punto de dársela a Tai cuando vi a Mimi, entonces como no tenía ganas de cargar pues se la di-_

_Todos voltearon a ver a la portadora de la pureza, quien no prestaba atención, solo veía fijamente la lluvia, la joven Tachikawa sintió miradas sobre ella miro a su alrededor y vio como sus amigos se la quedaban viendo de una forma rara_

_-Que les pasa?-_

_-Mimi....que hiciste con la sombrilla-_

_-Cuál sombrilla Sora?-_

_-AL que te dio Tk-dijo Sora tratando de mantener la calma_

_-Déjeme pensar-dijo ella mientras ponía su dedo índice en su barbilla-Ya lo recordé-dijo ella muy emocionada_

_-Y?-preguntaron todos_

_-Lily no traía sombrilla y como ya era hora de la salida y ella tenía que ir a su clase de baile y no podía llegar toda mojada le di la sombrilla-_

_Todos (excepto Mimi) se cayeron al estilo anime_

_-Cómo que la prestaste? Y no pensaste en nosotros?-dijo Joe con una gotita en su cabeza_

_-Lo que sucede es que no sabía de quien era y por eso se la preste-_

_-Mimi....y a todo esto por que no lo dijiste antes?-_

_-Por que tengo mucha hambre y no les preste atención-_

_Todos (excepto Mimi) se cayeron por segunda vez_

_-Entonces que vamos hacer?-dijo Joe un poco histérico_

_-Lo que quieren es irse de aquí?-pregunto Mimi ingenuamente_

_-Claro que si Mimi, mañana todos tenemos examen y todos tenemos los libros que necesitamos para estudiar en nuestras casa-dijo Koushiro apagando su computador_

_-Pues no se preocupen por eso-dijo Mimi esposando una sonrisa inocente_

_Todos se le quedaron viendo como bicho raro y la joven Tachikawa se salió a la lluvia_

_-Mimi pero que haces? No seas infantil.....te vas a resfriar....actúas como una niña-dijo Joe mientras se acomodaba los lentes_

_-Pero si eso somos Superior.....habremos madurado en el digimundo pero no dejamos de ser niños....además si actuamos como adultos ahora que somos niños cuando seamos adultos estaremos amargados-dijo ella mientras saltaba en la lluvia_

_-Ella tiene razón-dijo Takeru mientras la veía y se sonrojaba-Cuando crezca no quiero ser un adulto amargado-diciendo esto se salió a la lluvia a disfrutar con Mimi_

_-Pero que rayos.....-dijo el portador de la amistad-Vamos con ellos por que aun somos niños...vamos a disfrutar nuestra infancia-_

_Después de lo que dijo Yamato todos salieron a disfrutar de la lluvia_

************************Fin del Flash Back**********************************

Tai sacudio su cabeza de un lado a otro

-No debo de pensar esas cosas.....tengo que ponerme a estudiar-diciendo esto volvió a tomar su libro y siguió leyendo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari estaba en maravillada por lo que le había dicho Koushiro sobre  Takeru y su fabuloso plan, ella en esos momentos no le importaba mojarse, cuando los vio a Mimi y a un joven 'x' abrasados, ella se quedo boquiabierta

-Esto no puede ser.....es hombre.........esta abrasando a la persona que más ama Takeru....que haré?-

-Que sucede cielo?-pregunto Koushiro pareciendo de la nada

-Mira.....creo que no se va a poder-dijo ella mientras miraba fijamente a la 'pareja'

-Pues.......será un inconveniente.....pero te prometo por mi alma que el no se interpondrá-

-Kou-kun-

-no te preocupes....todo saldrá bien-dijo Koushiro mientras la abrazaba por la cintura-Te lo prometo-

-De acuerdo Kou-kun.....confió en ti-dijo Kari mientras cerraba los ojos

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Que les pareció? Un poquito larga pero nada mas........espero que les este gustando ^O^ 


	10. Te amo II

Amor entre hermanos

Michael miraba a Mimi, quien se encontraba dormida en un sofá del departamento, se veía tan inocente, como una niña, sin saber nada del mundo, se acerco a su chaqueta y saco una pequeña caja negra....en donde se encontraba un pequeño anillo, era un anillo muy lindo, con un diamante azul con verde, lo miro y miro a Mimi, después lo guardo

-No aun no....no tengo suficiente valor como para dárselo-dijo él como un susurro

Michael había comprado ese anillo para ella, nunca había gastado dinero en comprar cosas de ese tipo pero por primera vez había comprado algo para ella

-Mimi-san-dijo él mientras acariciaba la cabellara de la joven-Te amo-

La joven Tachikawa solo hizo un gemido y se dio la media vuelta, Michael la miro y sonrió, después de eso el se salió del departamento para pensar un poco......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Hola?-pregunto la joven Yagami mientras entraba en el departamento de Mimi-Se puede?-

-Kari-san.....para que preguntas si ya estas adentro-dijo Koushiro con una gotita en su cabeza

-Por que soy educada-dijo ella mientras sonreía

-Este no es momento de ponerse a discutir o aclarar-agrego Joe mientras entraba después de Koushiro

-Lo sé Joe.....ahora empecemos el plan-dijo Kari mientras entraba en la cocina

-Tu novia es una chica única-

-Ya cállate y ponte a trabajar-dijo sonrojado Koushiro

Después de esto se pusieron a buscar en el departamento de Mimi, querían encontrar algo que les ayudara en su plan, pero mientras lo hacían Mimi despertó

-Que sucede Michael por que tanto alboroto?-dijo ella algo somnolienta

Kari al ver a Mimi en el sofá se quedo paralizada

-Hola Kari-san-dijo ella mientras se estiraba-Que haces?-

-Cocinado para ti-dijo Koushiro apareciendo de repente

-Ah-dijo ella mientras caminaba a la cocina 

-Y ahora que le pasa?-pregunto Kari con una gotita en su cabeza

-No se sorprendió-dijo Koushiro mientras veía como Mimi tomaba una fresa y se la comía

-Por que no tengo por que hacerlo......son mis amigos-dijo ella mientras tomaba un vaso de leche

-Pues si-agrego Kari con una gotita 

-Bueno si me permiten iré a ver a Miyako.....tengo que hablar con ella-dijo ella mientras tomaba un abrigo y una sombrilla-Adiós-

-Miyako? Acaba de decir ese nombre?-dijo Joe mientras salía de la nada-Tengo que ir con ella-

-Joe?-

-Bueno adiós-dijo Joe mientras  salía del departamento-Y no encontré nada-dijo Joe regresando de nuevo-Ahora si ya me voy........espera linda Miyako....pronto estaré con tigo-

Koushiro y Kari se quedaron viendo a los ojos confundidos

-A ver, a ver....que paso?-dijeron los dos al unísono

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora miraba a Matt y a Jun quienes seguían en la lluvia besándose, los dos sin que les importara nada, sin pensar en el futuro, solo están ellos dos, así como así besándose

-Sabes? Una chica tan bonita como tu no debería estar mojándose-

-No importa-dijo ella mientras miraba al joven-Ves a ese muchacho?-dijo ella mientras señalaba a Matt

-Si-dijo él mientras miraba a la joven fijamente

-Pues yo lo amo.....como no tienes idea.....más sin embargo.........lo dejo ir con quien él quiera-

-Eso esta bien.....por que a la persona que amas la debes dejar ir-

-Eso me lo enseño una amiga mía.....y no tienes idea como la quiero-dijo ella hacia su pelo mojado para a tras-Mi mejor amiga......Mimi Tachikawa-

-Es tu mejor amiga?-dijo el joven mientras la miraba extrañado

-Si-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

-Entonces tu debes ser Sora-dijo él con una sonrisa

La joven al escuchar su nombre volteo a verlo 

-Por favor no me mires así.......déjame presentarme......mi nombre es Michael y soy amigo de Mimi-

-Mucho gusto-

-No deberías mojarte....te hará daño-dijo él mientras se iba

-"Con que ella es Sora....entonces el chico ese es Matt.........y la mujer con quien se besaba seguramente es Jun....la hermana de Davis"-pensó Michael mientras veía el cielo mientras llovía

-Mimi-san.....sabes escoger a tus amigos muy bien-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi corría para encontrarse con Miyako, quien la esperaba ansiosa en la parada de auto bus

-Miyako-dijo Mimi mientras abrazaba a la joven  

-Llegas tarde-dijo la joven mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Lo siento-dijo Mimi mientras soltaba a Miyako-es que me quede dormida-

La joven la miro y sonrió

-Y bien........a quien escogiste-dijo Mimi mientras volvía abrazar a Yolei

-Pues he escogido a.....Ken-dijo la joven Miyako mientras se sonrojaba-Pro que yo siempre lo he querido....es cierto Joe es muy guapo y muy honesto....pero no tiene todo lo que tiene Ken.......y dime....tu a quien escogiste-dijo ella mientras sonreía

Mimi la miro y se separo de ella, mientras miraba el piso, al parecer ella iba a contestar cuando vio que alguien se iba corriendo de ese lugar

-Mira Yolei......yo.........-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe se había alejado de ese lugar, donde estaba Mimi y Yolei, escuchar eso de Yolei lo lastimo, él amaba a la joven, pero al parecer ella amaba a Ken....él había perdido la batalla por el corazón de la joven Miyalo

-Por que? No puede ser.................por que Ken me tuvo que ganar-dijo mientras se detenía 

-Te gane en que?-pregunto el joven Ken mientras salía de la nada

-Yolei-dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas-Mas te vale.....que...la trates bien....entendiste-dijo Joe sin mirarlo

-Claro que si-dijo él con una sonrisa 

-Ahora vete con ella.....no quiero verte ahora........-

Ken se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Yolei......Ken no sabía que estaba ahí, solo lo presentía.............dejando a Joe.......triste y desconsolado...............

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Entonces ya decidiste?..........-dijo Miyako mientras miraba su amiga

-Si......pero....no estoy del todo segura-dijo Mimi mientras veía la dirección que había tomado Joe

-Piénsalo bien-

Mimi asintió y miro como Ken se acercaba, Mimi al verlo se volteo a ver a Miyako

-Suerte-dijo ella mientras le guiñaba el ojo y salía corriendo de ahí

La joven tardo un poco en reaccionar....no había entendido por que Mimi se había ido de esa manera pero lo comprendió cuando vio a Ken

-Hola-dijo la joven mientras se sonrojaba

-Hola Miyako-dijo Ken mientras se acercaba a ella

-Y bien?-dijo ella mirando a Ken

-Pues......nada en especial........-

La joven Miyako se desilusiono de verdad

-Nada en especial....solo tu eres especial-

Miyako al escuchar esto abrazo a Ken con cariño y el le regreso el abrazó.....solo c con eso los dos supieron que estaban hechos el uno para el otro..............

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Sin comentarios ¬¬U


	11. Amigos?

Amor entre hermanos

Mimi había dejado al par de enamorados por un rato....después iría con ellos para felicitarlos, pero aun que ella era feliz viendo a Miyako-chan como encontró a su pareja, no podía evitar sentirse mal, por no encontrar una pareja fija.

-Hola hermosa dama-dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella

-Hola apuesto caballero-dijo Mimi entre risas 

-Que hace aquí la más hermosa dama de Estados Unidos en Japón?-

-Cállate Michael...........y solo estoy paseando-dijo ella mientras volteaba a ver a su 'amigo'

-Vamos calma....calma......no te esponjes-

-De acuerdo no me esponjo-dijo Mimi mientras seguía caminado

-Oye....espérame-dijo Michael mientras corría para alcanzarla

-Es que eres muy lento-

-No me regañes-dijo Michael mientras le daba su abrigo a Mimi

-Por que me lo das?-

-Por que hace mucho frió-dijo Michael desviando la mirada

-Que lindo eres Michael-kun-

-Michael-kun?-

-Sí.......te molesta-

-No claro que no-dijo Michael mientras reía nerviosamente

Mimi lo miro y sonrió

-Y dime.....de donde vienes?-

-De hablar con Miyako-chan-

-De que?-

-Pues-dijo ella mientras miraba el cielo-De las personas que nos gustan-dijo ella mientras sonreía y miraba a Michael-Recuerdas cuando hacíamos eso?-

-Claro.....hablamos de quien nos gustaba o teníamos un gran cariño-

-Michael-kun-dijo Mimi mientras lo abrasaba-Aishiteru-dijo ella mientras le besaba la frente

-No te entendí nada-dijo Michael mientras se sonrojaba

-No dije nada con mucha importancia Michael-kun-dijo Mimi mientras se separaba de su amigo-Arigatou Michael-san-

Michael no le entendió así que le sonrió como si le hubiera entendido

-"_Michael es mi mejor amigo.........espero que este eligiendo lo mejor"-_pensó la joven Tachikawa mientras caminaba junto a Michael

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru llego a la casa de su hermano, pero esteba vacía......entonces decidió entrar así como así, además que le iba afectar si son hermanos, miro la casa y estaba hecha todo un desastre, ropa por donde quiera, platos son lavar, libros regados por todos lados....en fin era un desorden

-Parece que entre a la casa de unas bestias en ves de la casa de mi hermano-dijo Takeru con una gotita sobre su cabeza-Bueno...manos ala obra-dijo mientras se ponía a limpiar todo

Y así estuvo, recogiendo la ropa, lavándola, lavando los trastes, poniendo los libros en su lugar, trapeando...pero aun que lo intento no pudo acabar....

-Me rindo....esta casa es imposible-dijo Takeru mientras se acostaba en el sofá

Takeru cerro los ojos para descansar, y dormir un rato, pero no se le fue posible por que sonó el timbre

-Debe ser mi hermano-dijo como un susurro mientras se levantaba

Takeru camino hacia la puerta y la abrió rápidamente

-Yamato....tu casa esta hecha un desorden...que tal si la empiezas a arreglar tu?-pregunto Takeru sin mira quien estaba en la puerta

-Pues.......déjame ver....si.....esta hecha un desorden...pero no es mi casa-dijo una voz femenina

-Mimi-san?-

-Pues claro...a quien esperabas.....a Caperucita Roja?-dijo la joven con tono burlón

-No...pero......ahí-

-Takeru-chan...que lindo te ves así-

-Eh?-dijo Takeru mientras se sonrojaba

-Si.....te ves muy lindo con delantal blanco-dijo la joven sonreído

-Ari....arigatou-dijo el joven Takeru mientras miraba el piso

-Tengo una idea......te ayudare a limpiar esta casa-dijo Mimi mientras pasaba

-No tienes por que-

-Claro que si......ahora a trabajar-dijo Mimi mientras se recogía el cabello

-Como....quieras-dijo Takeru mientras se sonrojaba

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael caminaba directamente a su departamento que compartía con Mimi, ya era de noche, como las 7 o las 8, Mimi había insistido en llegar mas tarde de lo acostumbrado

-Esa mujer......no tiene remedio-dijo Michael mientras tomaba su abrigo

-De que mujer hablas?-

-Eh?-dijo el joven mientras volteaba a ver al frente-Sora?-dijo él mientras parpadeaba-De ninguna mujer en especial-dijo sonriendo

-Ya veo-dijo ella mirando el piso

-Mírate nada mas.......mujer estas hecha una sopa-dijo un poco divertido Michael

-Lo sé.....me quede pensando un rato-

-Si no te tapas te enfermaras...ya es tarde-

-Lo sé-

-Toma-dijo Michael mientras ponía su abrigo en los hombros de la joven

-Eh?-

-una hermosa jovencita no puede resfriarse así como así-dijo Michael mientras le sonreía-Bueno...me tengo que ir....voy a hacer la cena.....Good Bye-dijo Michael se iba

Sora miro detenidamente el camino que había tomado el joven y luego miro el abrigo y sonrío algo sonrojada

-Es...muy atento con migo-dijo Sora mientras tomaba el abrigo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Claro que funcionara Kari-san-

-Seguro Joe-kun?-

-Claro.....además es muy difícil que Koushiro se equivoque-

-Pero todavía falta mucho por hacer-dijo la joven resignada

-Lo sé...pero si no hacemos lo que nos pidió Koushiro no estará completo el plan y recuerda que la esta haciendo la parte más difícil-

-Lo sé.....pero hay....y si Sora no quiere?-

-Claro que querrá.....si quiere a Takeru y a Matt....lo hará con mucho gusto-

-Espero que tengas razón-

-Pero no te quedes ahí....vamos a buscar a Sora-

-Pero.......-

-Vamos Kari-san...sentados aquí en la fuente de sodas no va  solucionar nada-

-Esta bien...lo hagoa por Koushiro y la amistad que tengo por Takeru-

-Así se habla....ahora......-

-Manos a la obra-dijeron los dos jóvenes al unísono

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miyako estaba en la habitación de Ken, habían llegado a hi por que Miyako estaba apunto de enfermarse y fueron a la casa de Ken para que se bañe y tenga ropa limpia...pero para su desgracia ella estaba con una bata de baño mientras Ken buscaba ropa limpia

-Me da mucha pena que la madre de Ken este lavando mi ropa-dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada sonrojada

-No te preocupes Miyako-chan, a mi mama no le molesta-dijo Ken entrando a la habitación

-Ken......-

-Toma.....no tenía ropa de mujer....espero que no te moleste ponerte ropa de hombre-

-Claro que no......me permites?-

-Claro-dijo Ken mientras salía de la habitación

-Ken es muy atento......espero que a Joe no le afecte tanto-

Miyako se vistió y después Ken entro

-Sabes Miyako-san?-dijo Ken mientras la miraba

-Dime-

-Tú eres muy especial para mi-dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de Miyako con sus manos

-Ken.......-

-Te quiero mucho-

Miyako miro a Ken y se quedaron así por un buen rato, sin hacer nada, ahí....como si estuvieran congelados, hasta que Ken puso la iniciativa, se acerco al rostro de la joven y con sus manos acercaba el rostro de Miyako...............

-_"Ken"-_fue lo único que pudo pensar la joven por que sus labios estaba ocupados por los labios del joven Ken

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Sin comentarios ¬¬UU


	12. Un inocente beso

Amor entre hermanos

Mimi lavaba los trastes mientras miraba a Takeru quien trapeaba la cocina, Takeru, quien sentía la mirada dulce de Mimi, trapeaba torpemente, estaba muy nervioso y sonrojada, hasta que se atrevió a preguntar......

-Q.....que sucede Mimi-san.......por que te me quedas viendo-dijo él sin mirarla

-Por nada en especial-dijo ella sonriendo

Después de eso hubo un gran silencio entre ambos, solo se ponía escuchar el agua como caía.....

-Mimi-

-Dime Takeru-san-dijo ella mientras secaba los platos

-Quiero decirte algo-dijo Takeru dejando de trapear

-Te escucho-

-Pues yo..........quiero decirte que.......que.........yo.....bueno.........-

-Vamos Takeru-san...puedes decírmelo-dijo ella sonriendo

-Bueno........yo......quería decirte que........te.........te......-

Mimi miraba atentamente a Takeru, él estaba muy sonrojado

-Que.....te.......te ves muy linda-dijo finalmente

-A......arigatou-dijo ella parpadeando dos veces confundida

Takeru volvió a trapear

-Bueno....yo voy a planchar la ropa-dijo Mimi mientras salía de la cocina

Takeru estaba enojado, consigo mismo, él quería decirle que la amaba, pero no, no lo hizo por vergüenza......por miedo......por todo.............

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai estaba leyendo un libro, y de repente su expresión en el rostro cambio totalmente a una expresión de confusión.

-No entiendo-grito Tai mientras lanzaba el libro hasta la otra esquina de su habitación-Maldición!!!-dijo Tai mientras cruzaba los brazos en la mesa y ponía su cabeza sobre sus brazos-Mañana tengo examen....y le debo dinero a Yamato....rayos-

Tai se quedo así un buen rato hasta que tomo el teléfono y marco un numero

-Bueno? Buenas tardes Señor Ishida....me pasa a su hijo por favor?........no esta?......bueno seguro que esta con Jun..................si la hermana de Davis...............................pues ya ve....el amor es curioso.....................un recado?......así esta bien....gracias-acto seguido colgó el teléfono

Tai miro la ventana, después miro el libro que había arrojado

-Demonios-dijo como susurro

-Hermano-dijo Kari mientras entraba a ese cuarto

-Que sucede?-

-Tai....te ves fatal..-

-No me lo recuerdes-dijo Tai mientras se levantaba e iba por su libro

-Tai....hace cuanto que no te bañas?-

-De jame ver......desde hace una semana-dijo Tai mientras tomaba una toalla y se quitaba el sudor de la frente

-Se nota-

-Mira hermana mia....cuando tengas que hacer tu tesis estarás igual-

-Pero todavía me falta dos años......me puedes hacer un favor?-

-No puedo......tengo que terminar de estudiar......además de hacer mi tesis tengo que estudiar para el examen final de Matemáticas-

-Si me ayudas yo te ayudo-

-Si como no-dijo Tai mientras se sentaba a leer su libro

-Que lastima.....le iba a pedir a Joe te ayudara-

-Hablas en serio?-

-Si...pero no quieres........esta bien....no importa-dijo Kari mientras empezaba a irse

Kari estaba apunto de irse cuando sintió como su hermano la tomaba del brazo

-Hecho?-pregunto ella mientras 

-Hecho-

-De acuerdo quiero que hagas esto..............-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe estaba esperando a Kari junto con Koushiro

-Estas bien?-pregunto el joven Izumi mientras veía a su amigo

-Claro...por?-pregunto el joven Kido mirando de reojo a Koushiro

-Por lo de Miyako-chan y..............-

-No importa.....tenemos que ayudar a Kari-

-Esta bien-dijo resignado Koushiro

-_"si estoy bien? Que pregunta es esa....estoy desecho por dentro.....bueno ahora tengo que ayudar a Kari-san"-_pensó Joe mientras miraba que Kari se acercaba a ellos

-Listo Kari?-pregunto Koushiro sonriendo

-Si...nos va a ayudar.....ahora vamonos a hacer le plan-dijo Kari mientras abrasaba a Joe

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora caminaba con el abrigo de Michael en sus hombros, la joven Takenouchi olfateo parte del abrigo y noto el olor de la colonia del joven, ella se sonrió mientras se sonrojaba

-_"Ese joven......llamado Michael....es muy amable...............y muy apuesto"-_pensó Sora sonriendo

-Sora-

Inmediatamente la joven volteo a ver quien le había llamado

-Iori-chan-

-Hola......esteee........yo-dijo mientras se sonrojaba-Dime Kari ya te dijo de su plan-

-Claro que si-

-y estas dispuesta a ayudarla?-

-Claro que si....yo la metí en este problema y debo sacarla o ayudarla-

-De que hablas?-

-De nada importante....ahora.....te invito helado-

-De.....acuerdo-dijo Iori aun más sonrojado que antes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi termino de planchar la ropa y la puso en su lugar, después fue al sofá y se sentó

-Ya.....terminaste Mimi-san-dijo Takeru sentándose junto a su amiga

-Si......esta casa estaba muy tirada-dijo ella sonriendo

-Es cierto-dijo él mirando el suelo

-Estas bien?-

-Claro Mimi.....no te preocupes-

-Puedes contar con migo para lo que quieras-

-A.....arigatou-

Después de eso hubo un gran silencio, después de unos momentos, Takeru decidió ver a los ojos a la joven Tachikawa, Mimi le sonrió y Takeru quedo con una cara de embobado total, Mimi tomo con su mano izquierda el rostro del joven y se acerco lentamente

-Somos amigos desde hace mucho no?-

-Claro Mimi-dijo Takeru mientras desviaba la mirada-Tu eres mi hermana mayor-

-Y tú mi hermano menor.....el que nunca tuve-dijo ella sonriendo

Takeru sonrió, solo estaba fingiendo escuchar eso le dolió, ahí comprendió que solo eran hermanos y nada mas...................

Ellos sin darse cuenta que eran observados por Matt y Jun quienes acababan de llegar.........

-Si.......amor entre hermanos-dijo Takeru tratando de hacer una sonrisa

Después de eso Mimi se acerco mas al rostro de Takeru hasta encontrarse con sus labios, ella poso sus labios en los del joven, Takeru no hizo nada, se quedo paralizado al sentir los labios de su 'hermana mayor', después de unos segundos cerro los ojos y quiso sentir y disfrutar por completo ese beso, era un beso, inocente, tímido, pero, era de esperarse por que era su primer beso, para ambos, los dos se sentían bien, pero a la ves avergonzados..... 

Mientras tanto Matt y Jun los seguían viendo, Jun se puso muy feliz y Matt se quedo boquiabierta......................

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Pues........me ahorro los comentarios extras ¬¬UU 


	13. El plan

Amor entre hermanos

Mimi se separo de Takeru, él seguía con los ojos cerrados, Mimi sonrió y se levanto, Takeru al no sentir la presencia de Mimi abrió los ojos y la busco con la mirada y solo encontró a su hermano

-Que fue lo que paso Takeru-chan?-dijo Matt mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Yo.....este bueno....-

-Tengo dos casas, la de mi padre, y esta la que pronto compartiré con Tai y esta la utilizas para andarte besando con Mimi-dijo Matt algo molesto

-No es lo que tu crees-

-No que va......solo estabas muy cerca del rostro de Mimi y sus labios estaban juntos nada mas.....sabes hermano eso se llama beso-

-Tiene explicación-

-Cual?-

-No lo sé.....Mimi debe de saberla-dijo Takeru mientras salía de aquel departamento

-Mimi.....sal de ahí y dime que esta pasando-dijo Matt mientras veía el closet

La puerta del closet se abrió y salió Mimi junto con Jun

-Te lo explicare.........-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe veía a lo lejos a Miyako quien estaba tomada de la mano de Ken, ella se veía muy feliz

-Que bien Joe-dijo Kari sonriendo-Ya encontraste a Miyako, la ultima que nos falta-

-Eh?....claro-dijo Joe algo despistado

Kari se acerco a Miyako y le dijo algo lo cual ella asintió y se fue corriendo junto con Ken

-Bien....manos a la obra-grito Kari muy contenta

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai tomo su teléfono celular y marco el teléfono de la casa de Mimi

-Buenas tardes.......se encuentra Mimi?....................no?...........sabe a donde fue?...........................a gracias.....................Tai......Taichi Yagami.................Eh?.....si soy el líder de los antiguos elegidos..........................de acuerdo...............pero...............bueno...........este gracias adiós-

Tai se levanto y se fue al baño a ducharse, después de ese baño se cambio y se dispuso a hacer el plan de su hermana

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miyako traía unos cuantos libros en la mano, Ken se había ido para poder estudiar, aun que no lo necesitaba

-Miyako, déjame ayudarte-dijo Takeru mientras le ayudaba

-Gracias-dijo ella sonriente-Los puedes llevar a la Torre de Tokio-

-Claro, pero para que?-

-Tu solo llévalos allá-

-Como quieres....pero si es muy tarde-

-No importa....vamos-

-Pero......esta bien-

-_"Bien, ahora le toca a Sora"-_pensó Miyako mientras reía para sí misma

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora y Cody mientras estaban en la fuente de sodas, vieron a Takeru y Miyako pasar

-Ya es hora-dijo Sora mientras pagaba los helados-Vamos Cody-chan...tenemos que trabajar-

-De acuerdo-

Los dos jovencitos se fueron a casa de Joe

-Sora? Que pasa?-

-Que Takeru ya va para allá-

-Ok voy por Mimi....mientras tanto tu ve por Tai-

Joe se salió de su casa junto con Sora

-Oye Sora...por que hacemos todo esto?-

-Luego lo averiguaras Cody-

-Me he perdido la mayor parte de la vida-dijo resignado

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi ya había llegado al departamento, Michael la estaba esperando

-Adónde fuiste?-

-Con Takeru-

-Debí suponerlo-dijo algo molesto y desviando la mirada

-Pero a ti que te pasa?-

-Nada-

-Celoso?-

-Yo....de ese niño? Por favor Mimi, no seas cínica......yo nunca podía estar celoso, y menos de ese güero de Paris-

-Michael-dijo Mimi abrazándolo-No te comportes así, aun que te ves lindo celoso......-

Michael se separo de Mimi

-Ya ven a cenar-

Michael dio la media vuelta, pero Mimi lo abrazó por la espalda

-Mimi-dijo él mientras se sonrojaba

-Interrumpo algo?-pregunto Tai desde la puerta

-No, nada importante-dijo Mimi sin soltar a Michael

-Eso espero.......bueno.....estas ocupada?-

-Pues.....en verdad no-

-Quiero hablar con tigo....a solas-

Mimi se separo de Michael, quien no se había movido para nada, después se salió con Tai del departamento.

-Y bien?-

-Quiero que beses a Takeru-

-Por que?-

-Por que sí-

-Acaso es por lo de Kari-

-Pues sí-

-Que traman-

-Pues se supone que mi trabajo es convencerte que le des un beso a Takeru, después Joe vendrá por ti y te llevara a la Torre de Tokio, Sora explicara lo que paso, Miyako ya se llevo a Takeru a la Torre, después tu y Takeru serán novios y ya-

-No creo que sea el plan completo-

-tienes razón, no es el plan completo, toda vía falta.....pero no te lo voy a contar todo-

-Eso lo sé........pero no quiero-

-Por que?-

-Por que no-

-Por favor....hazlo por Kari-

-Yo........-

-Tai....no sabía que te gustaba Mimi-

-Cierra lo boca Matt...ups-

-Aja ahora me debes 200 yenes-

-No sé de que hablan ustedes dos, pero.......haré el dichoso plan-

-Cuál dichoso plan?-

-Ninguno Matt-kun....pero lo haré a mi manera-

-Arigatou Mimi-san-

-Pero lo ago solo por Kari-dijo Mimi mientras se metía al departamento

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael miraba a Mimi, algo decepcionado

-Entonces......te le vas a declarar a Takeru?-

-................-

-Lo supuse-

-Te equivocas-

-Que dices?-

-Todo tiene explicación-

-No te creo-

-Si te digo que haré.........te sentirás mejor?-

-Depende-

-Bueno.........es cierto iré con Takeru, pero.........-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Solo una cosa.....me tarde siglos en esto.....¬¬U

Sin mas comentarios ¬¬UUUU


	14. Será correcto continuar este plan?

Amor entre hermanos

Takeru dejo los libros en una banca cerca de la Torre de Tokio, se sentó en la banca para descansar, mientras que la joven Inouve se empezaba a impacientar

-"Que le sucede a Joe, no ha llegado y Takeru pronto se irá, y yo no podré detenerlo por mas tiempo, que estarán haciendo.......demonios"-

-Disculpa Yolei, no quiero incomodarte, solo que estoy cansado y ya es tarde, si no necesitas mi ayuda yo me retiro-

-No Takeru-dijo la joven nerviosa-Mejor hablemos un poco, no me dejes sola, acompáñame por un rato-

-Esta bien, de que quieres hablar-dijo Takeru algo fastidiado

-Bueno....he....hablemos....sobre........tu vida amorosa.......sobre tu primer beso....eso es, ya tuviste tu primer beso?-

Takeru miro a la joven Inouve, cerro los ojos y recordó el beso que tuvo con Mimi, su primer beso se lo dio ella, solo ella, su querida Mimi.......

-sabes Yolei.......mejor hablemos de tu primer beso.......quieres-

-Claro, mira todo empezó ayer....................-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi caminaba rápidamente para llegar a la Torre, Joe estaba corriendo detrás de ella, intentando hablar con ella, Joe quería saber que le había pasado, ella había salido del departamento, Tai y Joe la miraron y estaba roja.

-Mimi por favor espera-dijo Joe jadeando de cansancio

-Que pasa Joe-dijo Mimi mientras se detenía de repente y no miraba a Joe

-Por que te comportas así, dime, que piensas hacer-

-Será mejor que nos apuremos, Takeru esta esperando junto con Yolei-dijo mientras volvía a caminar

Joe la miro con resignación y siguió caminando

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai tomo su celular y marco al celular de Koushiro

-Koushiro.........................si estoy bien...............pásame a Kari...............de acuerdo espero........................................Kari, tenemos problemas........no va a resultar......Kari por favor escúchame.......no estoy siendo pesimista.................Kari no te enojes.....es solo que Mimi.....................Kari..........Kari..........Kari?-

-Te colgó amigo mío-dijo Michael mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Demonios-dijo mientras apagaba su celular-Se enojara mucho por esto-

-Lo sé, no se supone que Mimi deba............-

-Compadre ni me lo recuerdes-

-Esta bien, toma un café, ayuda mucho en la noche-

-Gracias-dijo él mientras tomaba el café

-Es negro sin azúcar, no me gusta mucho el azúcar-

-No importa, ayuda-dijo mientras tomaba un poco

-Y ahora?-

-Esperare, no puedo hacer nada........hasta que Joe haga algo-

-Todo saldrá bien, tenlo por seguro-

-Ahora me pregunto, será correcto continuar este plan?-

-por que dudas ahora?-

-No se, se me hace egoísta-

-De que hablas?-

-no....de nada-

-Bueno, me daré un baño, llámame si me necesitas-

-Esta bien-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora veía a Takeru detenidamente, él estaba hablando muy amenamente con Miyako, Cody miro a Sora y luego a Takeru y se entristeció

-Te.....gusta Takeru?-

Sora se sorprendió por la pregunta y miro a Cody algo sonrojada

-Claro que no, no me gusta Takeru, de hecho no me gusta nadie de ellos......- 

-no te gusta ninguno de ellos?-dijo algo feliz

-Si.......bueno, me esta gustando un chico........es muy lindo y amable con las personas-

-En serio?-

-Si.....dios ni se por que te estoy diciendo esto, mejor ve a ver si Mimi ya viene yo me encargare de Takeru-

-Esta bien-dijo Cody con una gran sonrisa

Cody miro a Sora por ultima vez y salió corriendo

-Cody es un buen chico, podría ser mi hermano menor........mi segundo hermano menor-dijo mientras miraba a Takeru

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cody diviso la silueta de Mimi y la de Joe quien corría para alcanzarla

-Mimi-san-dijo Cody mientras saludaba a la joven con la mano

-Cody-san-le contesto Mimi de la misma manera

-Apúrate, Takeru esta esperando-

-Ya voy-dijo la joven Tachikawa mientras corría hasta donde esta Cody

-Por favor, espérenme los dos-dijo Joe a duras penas 

-Vamos Joe, no debes ser así, hay que tener ánimos-dijo Cody con una gran sonrisa

-Dónde esta Takeru?-

-Eh....esta por la Torre de Tokio en una banca-

-Gracias-

Mimi se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente pero constante, Cody y Joe la miraron extrañados, mientras tanto Mimi estaba confundida, no sabía que decirle a Takeru, estaba tan confundida desde que salió del departamento, Michael lo complico todo

-Michael-san..............-dijo mientras se sonrojaba

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miyako ya no sabía de que hablar con Takeru, los temas de conversación se empezaban acabar, y si Mimi no llegaba pronto, ellos terminarían hablando estupideces, o simplemente cosas tontas sin sentido, para su suerte, Mimi llego..........

-Bueno Takeru, me dio gusto hablar con tigo, me tengo que ir, gracias por todo......adiós-la joven Inouve se retiro

-Pero Yolei.............se fue-

-Takeru-san-

Takeru sabía muy bien de quien era esa voz, él se sonrojo y no quiso voltear a verla

-Mimi-san?-dijo el sin voltear a verla

-Si......a quien esperabas?..................a Blanca Nieves?-dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa

-No.....es solo que no esperaba que estuvieras aquí-

-Acabo de llegar-

-Ya veo...............-

-Como que no te gusta que este aquí-

-No es eso.........es solo que............-

-No tienes que decir nada-dijo la joven Tachikawa mientras se sentaba en una banca-Yo tengo que hablarte-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Déjame recordarte algo compadre-

-Que cosa Michael?-

-Que estas loco, Tai-

-Lo sé, pero tenemos que evitar que Mimi hable con Takeru-

-Bueno eso lo se......pero por que me sacas cuando me estoy bañando-

-Por que quiero......ahora apúrate-

-Compadre, tengo frió, ni me dejaste secarme el cabello-

-Ya te pareces a Mimi-

-EL punto es que hasta mi ropa esta mojada-

-Eso no importa-

-Oigan a donde van?-

-Matt.....es decir....-

-Olvídalo ya me debes 300 yenes, y ahora que pasa?-

-Vamos a detener a Mimi, no tiene que hablar con Takeru-

-Bien....y tu quien eres?-

-Mi nombre es Michael, mucho gusto-

-El mío es Yamato, puedes decirme Matt-

-Las presentaciones luego quieren?-dijo Tai mientras corría más rápido

-Ya vamos compadre, pero si me muero va a ser por tu culpa-

-Si, pero apúrense los dos-

Los tres chicos corrían lo más rápido que podían para detener la platica entre Mimi y Takeru.........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Bueno..........sin comentarios.......¬¬UUUUUUUUUU

Alan: entonces por que diantres tienes que poner notas de la autora?

Mimi: Que haces tu aquí?

Alan: contéstame, yo pregunte primero

Mimi: hermano, si pongo una nota te largas?

Alan: si

Mimi: esta bien, pondré una nota mía

Bueno, mi hermano ya vino a molestarme ¬¬ pero bueno, no sé que opinar....ya sé........les diré que pasara en el siguiente capitulo.......sabrán de que hablo Mimi con Michael.....

Alan: ya cállate, hermana mía, es todo lo que les contaras

Mimi: no que ya te ibas?

Alan: si ya me voy........sayonara, di sayonara Mimi

Mimi: Sayonara Mimi

Alan: ¬¬

Mimi: que tu me dijiste que...............

Alan: si yo se lo que te dije, no tienes por que decirlo tan concreto

Mimi: ya mejor, no decimos nada ¬¬

Alan: hecho

Mimi: y ese es mi hermano ¬¬


	15. Te amo III

Amor entre hermanos

Mimi miraba  en silencio al joven, después dio un gran suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos

-Takeru....solo contéstame...que sientes por mi? Acaso es mas que amistad?-

Takeru se sonrojo y miro al piso, después miro a la joven Tachikawa y desvió la mirada, así estuvo unos minutos hasta que asintió

-Así que sientes por mí algo mas que amistad.......Acaso es algo mas que hermandad?-

EL joven Takahishi asintió

-Takeru.......Estas enamorado de mí?-

El joven se sonrojo todavía más y asintió

-Takeru-san...........como podré decírtelo......-

Mientras la joven Tachikawa guardaba silencio para explicárselo a Takeru, Sora, Cody, Kari, Koushiro y Joe, miraban atentamente la conversación, ignorando que Tai, Matt y Michael, querían evitar esta platica......

-Mira Takeru.......yo también siento algo por ti, algo mas que amistad.......pero.......yo no tenía intención de decírtelo...........mira el plan de Kari consistía en que acabáramos siendo novios-

Takeru bajo la cabeza, su cara estaba real mente roja, el joven sabía perfectamente que cuando Mimi quería hablar de algo, ella nunca se iba con rodeos, y Takeru no estaba acostumbrado hablar tan directamente

-Yo creo que tiene otros fines aparte de ese, y ya descubrí solo uno, ella hizo este plan junto con Koushiro y Joe, para que tú la perdonaras y sigan siendo amigos.........hace unas horas ignoraba el por que el enojo tuyo y el arrepentimiento de Kari......y fue por que Sora quería acercarse a Matt por medio de ti-

-Por favor Mimi, eso ya lo se, por eso me quiso como 'hermano menor', para que Matt le prestara mas atención.....eso que tiene que ver con Kari?-

-Sora planeo que Joe me besara, y que Kari se hiciera la culpable, para que ella te consolara y fueran como hermanos-

-Todo fue por Sora?......-

-Takeru........no tienes por que enfadarte por puros celos......eso se me hace egoísta......se que fue una 'broma' muy pesada.......pero de todos modos....solo bastaba unos 2 o 3 días de indiferencia......no 2 meses-dijo la joven Tachikawa fingiendo una sonrisa

-Mimi-san-

-Por otro lado, este plan, fue también para complacerte, y no se quien hizo el plan concretamente, no se si fue Kari o Koushiro o Joe.......pero creo que este plan es solo egoísta e inútil, solo bastaba con una explicación a todo esto, y si Kari hubiera querido te la hubiera dado directamente....pero como eres  tan terco como tu hermano, no la hubieras escuchado-

Takeru miro a Mimi un rato, ella tenía desviada la mirada y fingía una sonrisa, como intentando que lo que decía fue algo como un enredo 

-Mimi.......tu sientes lo mismo por mí?-pregunto Takeru mientras se sonrojaba

-Takeru......yo......-Mimi cerro los ojos y suspiro fuertemente-No-

-No?-

-No, no siento lo mismo que tu, es cierto, siento algo por ti, y te puedo asegurar que es algo mas que amistad....pero no es el mismo sentimiento que tu me tienes.....Takeru tu me amas como pareja y te gusto como esposa, y yo te amo como hermano y me gustas como amigo, entiendes? Tu me quieres como tu esposa y yo como mi hermano, yo amo a otra persona, no te niego que me gustas o que me gusta Joe, hasta me gusta Davis, y no hay que olvida r a Ken-dijo mientras miraba a Takeru e intentaba sonreír-Me gustan en serio, y mucho, pero de distinta forma, no estoy diciendo que me gusten ellos como pareja, si no como amigos, hermanos, padres, amigos del alma-dijo ella mientras acariciaba el cabello del joven Takahishi

-Pero.....-

-Creo que ya me salí del tema, Takeru, yo te quiero, pero yo amo a Michael....y solo lo supe y lo entendí esta tarde, cuando hable con Michael-

******************************Inicio del Flash Back**************************

Michael miraba a Mimi, algo decepcionado 

_-Entonces te le vas a declarar a Takeru-_

_-.................-_

_-Lo supuse-_

_-Te equivocas-_

_-Que dices?-_

_-Todo tiene explicación-_

_-No te creo-_

_-Si te digo que haré.........te sentirás mejor-_

_-Depende-_

_-Bueno...............es cierto iré con Takeru, pero no me le declarare-_

_-Entonces para que vas-_

_-Para explicarle que lo quiero como hermano-_

_-Por que no me lo dijiste antes-_

_-Michael, no estoy segura-_

_-Mimi-dijo él mientras la abrazaba-Eres una gran amiga para mí-_

_-Michael-san-dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos_

_-Eres.....alguien muy importante para mí, eres mas que mi amiga-_

_Mimi abrió los ojos de la impresión, no de lo que decía Michael, si no por escuchar los latidos de él, los latidos de su corazón eran muy rápidos y fuertes, y Michael no dejaba a Mimi_

_-Si....si no me lo saco de pecho y de mi mente.....te juro que me voy a enloquecer-dijo Michael mientras bajaba la mirada para ver a Mimi a los ojos-Mimi, sabes cuando te conocí? Hace mas de 37854 segundos, cuando te mudaste a Estados Unidos, te vi a lo lejos y me pareciste una niña mimada y caprichosa, cuando hable con tigo me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, eres una niña dulce, tímida y algo sangrona, después en la escuela vi que eras una chica despistada, pero linda y humilde, después fuiste compañera de clases, de compañera a amiga, de amiga a amiga mas intima y ahora de amiga intima has dejado una huella en mis corazón, y después ya no pude detener este sentimiento que brotaba en mí, y es que....yo te amo Mimi Tachikawa-_

_Mimi se separo de Michael y lo miro sorprendida_

_-Lo sé, son puras cursilerías, y tu sabes que soy de esos muchachos que no les gustan ningún tipo de esas cosas, pero no sé, mi mente me las dicto y yo te las dije, créeme yo estoy mas sorprendido, nunca pensé que podría decir esas cosas, pero si estoy cerca de ti, puedo hasta dictarte poemas-dijo Michael con una mano en la nuca, sonrojado y sonriendo_

_Mimi parpadeo dos veces y abrazo a Michael, dejando al joven sorprendido_

_-Mimi-_

_-Sabes? Tienes razón, yo cuando te conocí me pareciste un presumido, después te me hiciste un don juan, después un compañero, después un amigo, después como un familiar, y después........ya no supe que paso, no quise aceptarlo, sabes que yo no hablo bien en ingles, y que solo lo entiendo, y de lo que he aprendido en tu idioma es muy poco pero.....I love you-dijo Mimi sonrojada_

_-Mimi-Michael la aparto y se fue_

_Mimi se quedo perpleja con la reacción de Michael de lo que le había dicho, después de unos segundos él volvió con una cajita_

_-toma Mimi, esto es lo que compre en el aeropuerto, solo para ti, esto es un símbolo de mi amor-dijo Michael mientras habría la cajita_

_Mimi miro el anillo que se encontraba en la pequeña cajita, era muy lindo, tenia una combinación de azul, verde y rosa, en medio había una gota de agua, como la de su emblema_

_-Pero como-_

_-No lo sé, solo lo vi y me decidí a comprártelo-dijo Michael mientras se lo ponía en la dedo_

_Mimi miro a Michael y beso a Michael, él no se lo esperaba, así que se quedo petrificado, Mimi se separo de él y le estaba sonriendo, después Michael tomo por la cintura a su 'mujer' y se acerco a ella, para besarla, ella entendió y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, el beso fue tierno, inocente, pero a la ves algo torpe por parte de Michael, ya que era su primer beso, Mimi gozaba de ese momento y empezó acariciar la espalda de Michael, como queriendo explorarla, después ella no de dio cuenta de lo que hacia, ella empezó a desabrocharle la camisa a su hombre, después, en un movimiento rápido de sola quito y siguió acariciando la espalda de Michael, después de unos segundos, los cuales se les hicieron eternos a los dos se separaron_

_-Te amo Mimi-dijo Michael mientras la abrasaba_

_-Y yo a ti, Michael-san-_

_Michael volvió a la realidad cuando sintió la respiración de Mimi en su pecho, también pudo percibir el aire acondicionado en su espalda y un escalofrió paso por todo su cuerpo, Mimi lo noto y miro a Michael, después se sonrojo al máximo, Michael no lo entendía hasta que vio como su camisa estaba en el respaldo del sofá_

_-De acuerdo, no preguntare por que esta ahí mi camisa, te parece Mimi?-_

_-Lo siento mucho Michael, no sabía lo que hacia-dijo la joven muy avergonzada_

_-No te preocupes Mimi, ahora ve con Takeru, te esta esperando-le dijo Michael con una sonrisa_

_Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un beso rápido en los labios para luego irse_

*******************************Fin del Flash Back***************************

-Ves este anillo, es el símbolo de amor entre Michael y yo-dijo Mimi mientras le enseñaba el anillo a Takeru

-Lo amas?-

-Mucho-

-De acuerdo, no haré nada, solo dime si te lastima y lo golpeare-

-Esta bien, pero no es para tanto-

-Sigo siendo algo?-

-Si, mi hermano-dijo Mimi mientras abrazaba a Takeru-Yo te quiero mucho, por favor entiéndeme, quiero ser tu hermana, quiero mostrarte mi cariño-

-Mimi....tu eres mi hermana mayor....y eso es todo lo que somos....tu y yo somos hermanos.....entre nosotros solo hay....amor entre hermanos-

Mimi sonrió y abrazó mas fuerte a Takeru, mientras este le contestaba el abraso

-Espera Mimi-le grito Tai agitado-No debes hablar con Takeru-

-Tai que hacen aquí-¬¬ 

-Bueno, Sora intentamos detener a Mimi, no tiene que hablar con Takeru-

-Pues llegan tarde, ya terminaron de hablar-dijo Kari mientras señalaba a Mimi y Takeru

-Entonces me estoy congelando para nada-se quejo Michael mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Creo que si compadre-dijo Tai resignado-Me vas a matar?-

-Si....antes de que yo me muera....te doy 3 segundos para correr-

-Pero acabo de llegar ye estoy cansado-

-Uno.......-

-Por favor, estoy como los perros, con la lengua afuera de la boca-

-Dos.........-

-Creo que hablas en serio-dijo Tai mientras se incorporaba

-Tres-

Tai empezó a correr mientras que Michael lo correteaba, ninguno de los presentes, a excepción de Matt entendía lo que pasaba..........

Continuara.........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, ya lo iba a concluir pero mi imaginación a volado otra vez y lo voy a continuar, creo que Hikari Blossom quiere ahorcarme.....jeje.....lo siento amiga, pero ya no sabía que escribir........pero para que veas que te quiero voy hacer un fic que tenga Takimi, es una promesa....déjenme reviews por favor 


	16. Amor entre hermanos

Amor entre hermanos

Takeru miraba el mar desde el puerto de Odaiba, Mimi lo había llevado ahí, para hablar

-Ya regrese-dijo Mimi sonriendo y traía un helado

-Mala-

-Por que te deje solito?-

-Si-

-No te enojes......quieres?-le dijo mientras le enseñaba el helado

-Bueno-dijo mientras tomaba el helado

Los dos chicos no dijeron nada solo miraron el horizonte

-Estas bien?-pregunto la joven Tachikawa para romper el hielo

-Eh?-

-Que si estas bien?-

-Yo....claro que estoy bien-

-Takeru....en serio....perdóname-dijo la joven Tachikawa mientras lo abrazaba-La verdad no se como paso...pero me enamore de Michael-

-Supongo que es muy afortunado-

-Vamos Takeru-san-dijo sonriendo-En este mundo debe existir alguien que te quiera-

-Dime quien?-

-Eso no lo sé......por ejemplo...Joe encontró ayer a una joven hermosa cuando regresábamos a nuestras casas, al parecer se simpatizaron-

-Pero......entonces yo solo quedo-

-Y Davis? Y Tai?-

-Me estas diciendo que me convierta en gay o que?-

-Claro que no....solo estoy diciendo que el tampoco tiene pareja-

-Veamos....los niños elegidos quedaron así: Yamato y Jun,  Hikari y Koushiro, Miyako y Ken, Michael y tu.......Joe y una chica extraña.........faltamos Davis, Tai, Cody, Sora y yo-

-Es cierto....estoy segura que tendrán una pareja-

-Es cierto........cuando te irás-

-La semana que entra......para entrar a clases- 

-Mimi......en serio tu me gustas mucho-

-Y a mi también...pero yo te quiero como hermano-

-Ya te convertiste en mi hermana-

-Siempre lo he sido-

-Te extrañare-

-Yo también.....sabes? ahora entiendo el amor que ahí entre Yamato y tu-

-Eh?-

-Si.....es un sentimiento muy lindo.....te sientes con ganas de protegerte, de estar a tu lado y ayudarte, hacerte entender que no estas solo.......que si necesitas algo...cuentas con tu hermano.......antes yo no entendía a Yamato......por que era.....algo......sobre protector con tigo...por que no te dan ganas de verte sufrir.....no-dijo Mimi mientras lo abrazaba un poco mas fuerte

-Mimi.......ahora entiendes el amor entre hermanos?-

-Claro.......te quiero mucho Takeru-

-Y yo a ti-

-Tengo una idea...mañana entras a clases o me equivoco?-

-No...mañana empiezan las clases-

-Entonces...pasemos un día maravilloso juntos....hecho-

-Hecho-

-Adónde quieres ir...hermanito mío?-

-Por que no a ver una película-

Mimi sonrió y tomo la mano del joven Takahishi y se fueron corriendo a ver cual película iba a ver

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Michael.....

-Me duele mi ojo-dijo Tai mientras se ponía un pedazo de carne congelado en el ojo izquierdo

-Eso te pasa por sacarme del baño-

-Y donde esta Matt?-pregunto Koushiro mientras traía un poco de té

-Esta con Jun en mi cuarto-dijo el joven estadounidense con una mirada picara

-La parecer no pierde el tiempo-dijo Joe algo sonrojado

-Bueno....y todos tiene pareja-dijo Tai mientras se recostaba en el sillón-Menos yo-

-No es cierto Tai......falta también Takeru, Davis, Cody y Sora-

-Jeje creo que Sora ya tiene dos hermanitos-

-por que lo dices, Tai?-

-Por que me dijo ayer que quería a Cody como su hermano-

-Eso te dijo de mí?-

-Si.....piensa que eres un hermanito adorable....y además.......quiere otro hermano por que Mimi esta con Takeru-

Cuando Michael escuchó eso se empezó a ahogar con el té

-Hombre tranquilo.....solo están pasando un día como hermanos-dijo divertido Tai

-Este hombre si que es celoso-dijo Joe son una leve sonrisa

-Debería meter a Mimi en una caja de cristal para que nadie se acerque a ella-dijo Koushiro con una gran sonrisa

-_El hermano de Sora..........eso es lo que soy para ella......pues tendré que conformarme....además es 3 años mas grande que yo"_

_-_Estas bien Cody? Te ves decepcionado-

-Eh? Estoy bien Ken no te preocupes-dijo sonriendo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En el departamento de Sora.......

-Gracias por invitarnos-dijo Miyako muy feliz

-Que bueno que les gusto los pastelillos...me los trajo Mimi hoy en la mañana-dijo la joven Takenouchi con una gran sonrisa

-Y por cierto donde esta ella?-pregunto Kari tomando un poco de té

-Se fue con mi hermano a no sé donde-dijo sirviéndole té a Miyako

-Ahora que lo pienso....nosotras tenemos pareja y tu no-dijo Miyako pensativa

-Tiene razón Miyako...piensas buscar pareja?-

-Pues sí.......creo que lo intentare con Tai....se parece algo a Matt-

-Y que me dices de Cody?-pregunto inocente la menor de los Yagami

-Él es como mi hermano...mi segundo hermano-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Y Davis?-

-Creo que sigue enamorado de Kari, Miyako-

-Y Takeru?-pregunto la joven Yagami tomando un poco de té

-Él sigue enamorado de Mimi.......creo que no es muy conveniente-

-Entonces.........tai y tu serán pareja?-

-Pues supongo...si todo sale bien y olvido a Matt-

-No es por alagar, pero creo que mi hermano es mejor que Matt-

-Pero Matt toca canciones-

-Si...pero no es simpático y divertido con las demás personas como lo es mi hermano-dijo Kari algo enojada

-Matt se preocupa por lo demás-

-Tai se quitaría la vida por lo demás-

Las dos jóvenes siguieron alejando de quien era mejor, Miyako solo suspiro y siguió comiendo los pastelillos

-Bueno....al parecer.....todos parecemos familia........entre nosotros siempre existió el amor entre hermanos-dijo Miyako sonriendo

Las dos jóvenes ni caso le hicieron por que seguían peleando, en la cabeza de Miyako apareció una gotita

-Será mejor que les detenga-dijo mientras iba a detenerlas 

**~~~Owari~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

Notas de la autora: 

Y bien que les pareció? como que me gusto un poco este final.......déjenme reviews por favor


End file.
